a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly, to releasable connection mechanisms used with stationary striding exercise devices utilizing various linkage assembly configurations with components having various shapes and sizes to provide a footpath that can be dynamically varied by the user while exercising.
b. Background Art
A variety of exercise devices exist that allow a user to exercise by simulating a striding motion. Some of these exercise devices include a pair of foot-engaging links wherein first ends of each foot link are supported for rotational motion about a pivot point, and second ends of each foot link are guided in a reciprocal path of travel. The connection configuration of the two foot links may permit the user's foot to travel in a generally oval path of travel. However, the resulting foot travel path is a predetermined or fixed path that is defined by the structural configuration of the machine and can be varied only by manually changing physical parameters of the equipment. Thus, these exercise devices confine the range of motion of a user's foot by fixing the path traveled by the first and second ends of the foot links.